<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth That Sticks by DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084476">The Truth That Sticks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep/pseuds/DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep'>DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/F, Infidelity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep/pseuds/DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP, who gave me a prompt for a quick ficlet.</p>
<p>Beca comes home a few weeks early to surprise Chloe, but gets a painful surprise of her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth That Sticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HP">HP</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Betrayal is the only truth that sticks."</i>
<br/>
Arthur Miller</p>
<p>Beca paused to catch her breath outside the door to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend Chloe. It was a fifth floor walkup, but if Beca was being honest with herself she just needed to take Chloe's advice more seriously and start doing cardio with her girlfriend like she always begged her to. </p>
<p>She looked down at the bouquet in her hands, a pretty array of white and yellow plumeria; Chloe's favorite. She worried a few of the blossoms with her fingertips until she was satisfied. Chloe and she had fought about the label's insistence that Beca extend her first tour another month, so Beca had made sure to hop a flight back to LA to surprise Chloe. </p>
<p>She had already gotten reservations at Chloe's favorite restaurant, even last minute on a Saturday. Being a celebrity wasn't entirely without its benefits she had mused. She figured some flowers, a surprise dinner, and an evening wrapped up in each other's arms would go a long way to making the next three weeks bearable. She pulled her keys out from the top zipper pocket of her rolling luggage and slipped them into the well worn lock, twisting it open and stepping inside. </p>
<p>She let her bag sit down to rest on its plastic pegs and took off her jacket, careful not to rumple the bouquet. She laid it over the back of the couch. She looked around the apartment, not seeing Chloe despite her keys being in the dish by the door. Music was drifting from the hall that lead to the bedroom and Beca assumed that Chloe had taken a shower and was relaxing. </p>
<p>She made her way towards the end of the hall, surprised as she heard the lyrics the <i>She</i> since Chloe wasn't usually a big fan of Harry Styles. Her confusion only grew as she heard Chloe's muffled voice from behind the door, but it didn't sound like Chloe's usual singing. As Beca's hand reached for the doorknob she realized what she was hearing was Chloe's moan, and a wicked smile spread across her face. Beca twisted the knob and swung the door open.</p>
<p>"Want some help hon-" Beca's words caught in her throat as her eyes registered what was happening in front of her. She had expected to find her girlfriend, worked up and glad for Beca's surprise. Instead she found Chloe on their bed, with a woman's face buried between her legs. Her heartbeat instantly raced and she could barely choke a breath in through her anger.</p>
<p>"What the <b>fuck</b>!?" </p>
<p>The reaction was immediate as Chloe shrieked in surprise, pulling the sheets up to cover herself and sitting up. The naked ass of the woman with her flopped over on her side and Beca felt like a knife was ran through her stomach as she saw a familiar face looking up at her.</p>
<p>"With Aubrey?" Beca's voice was a hoarse whisper, the rage instantly withering as the sharp pain of Chloe's betrayal unfolded in front of her in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Beca, I - I'm sorry, I was -" </p>
<p>Chloe's stammered apology barely registered. Aubrey was trying to cover herself, crossing her legs as one arm wrapped around her bare breasts and the other wiped Chloe's arousal from her face. Beca dropped the bouquet and staggered out the bedroom door. Behind her she heard Chloe fumbling, trying to stand as she precariously balanced in her cocoon of sheets.</p>
<p>"Beca, wait, we have to talk," Chloe pleaded, but Beca didn't stop.</p>
<p>She needed to get out of the apartment, she could barely breathe. It felt like the walls were collapsing in, the bricks crushing the life out of her chest. She jerked around as she felt warm fingers wrapping around her wrist as she reached the end of the hallway. She whirled around to see Chloe holding her and Beca wrenched her hand away, as if she had been burned by a bubbling pot.</p>
<p>"Don't fucking touch me!" she shouted. Chloe's touch had been like throwing the window open on a bed of hot coals; her fury roared to life. She snatched up her jacket and her keys, careful to grab the key fob to her rental, and ripped the door open as fast as she could. She registered Chloe's voice as her feet carried her toward the stairs and down, step after step, her brain completely slipping into the comfortable, numb autopilot of shock.</p><hr/>
<p>Chloe paced, her cell phone pressed to her ear as her breath came quickly. Beca's phone went straight to voicemail, not even ringing anymore. Chloe let out a frustrated grunt and tossed her phone onto the couch. There was no point in leaving another voicemail. Beca had flown from the apartment forty minutes ago. Aubrey, silent and completely shame stricken, had appeared in the living room about six minutes later, dressed hastily and her bag over her shoulder. No words were exchanged; they both knew how badly their weekend fling had damaged every aspect of their lives, and neither could stomach the idea of putting their fears into words. She had let herself out, the door clicking behind her.</p>
<p>Chloe slumped down on the couch, letting her head fall into her hands, her hot tears wetting her skin. She hated herself for having let her anger and the years of sexual tensions between her and Aubrey cloud her judgement so completely. Beside her she felt the dampened buzz of her phone's vibration moments before her ringtone began chirping. A flood of relief welled up in Chloe's chest. If Beca was calling perhaps they could work through this. She tapped her screen blindly and brought the phone up.</p>
<p>"Baby, I am so, so sorry. This-" Chloe stopped as she registered something was wrong. She heard choked sobs, but they didn't sound like Beca.</p>
<p>"Beca?"</p>
<p>A spike of fear began worming itself into Chloe's stomach as the voice on the other end of the phone resolved itself.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Chlo. It- Chloe it's Bree. There's an accident."</i>
</p>
<p>"Bree? Oh my God, are you okay?"</p>
<p>The voice on the other end was wracked with a sob and Chloe felt a dark realization begin to crystallize in her mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>"There was a truck. It didn't see the light Chlo." </i></p>
<p>Chloe felt like her heart was being tightened in a vice. 
</p>
<p>
 "What are you talking about Aubrey? What happened?" Chloe's voice was strangled.
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm sorry Chloe."</i>
</p>
<p>
  "No, Aubrey please. Please, don't." Chloe's hands flew to her mouth, her breathe shallow and panicked as she begged. There was a pause that felt like it stretched beyond the measure of time. Each heartbeat was a hammer blow to Chloe's chest as she prayed to every God that had ever been dreamt of for a reprieve from the nightmare that Aubrey's voice promised.</p>
<p>
    <i>"She- she's gone Chlo. It was Beca, Chloe. I'm so sorry. She didn't make it."</i>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>